The Curtis Doll
by Music Insane Doll
Summary: [[Reposted]] The Curtis's have a sister Pony's twin. How will the story be diffreent? Takes place after the book without Dally and Johnny being dead and also has chacters from That Was Then.
1. Chapter 1

The Curtis Doll

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. This is a Curtis sister fic and the sister is Ponyboy's twin, the book happened-but with no fire and Johnny was not convicted. Okay, I'm reposting this because the plot got fucked up with the other one.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders! Only Justine.

I walked slowly along the long hallway that seemed to never end; I knew what was waiting for me on the other side, my brother Darry. He would be mad, just as he always was when he had to pick me up. When I finally reached him I knew what he was going to say before I even looked at him.

"Why can't you be more like Ponyboy, Justine? Why do you have to get in trouble all the time? I mean… it's not like he uses his head but at least he doesn't pull this crap on me all the time! I'm serious…are you listening to me?"

I stared blankly at him. "Huh? Oh yes, yes I'm listening."

Darry's face got very red and he looked very pissed off. "That's it! I'm taking you home!"

When we arrived home he sent me to my room and then drove beck to work, once he was gone I poured myself some chocolate milk and sat down to watch the only show on at 11:00 am, Mickey mouse. As I watched Mickey trying to take Pluto out for a walk entranced me.

"I wish you could be as entranced by me as you are by that talking mouse" came a soft voice from behind me, I turned around just in time to have them wrap their arms around my waist and kiss me. I grinned, god I loved Johnny.

He really was different with me then anybody else and he was always very cocky and sure of himself when we were together.

He laid me down on the couch with some force and continued to kiss me strongly. When we broke away he stared down at me with his big black eyes. "I need to talk to you" What the hell? Was he going to break up with me? What about to seconds ago? Huh? What about that? And we had been keeping our relationship a secret for so long and had been through sooo much together! Did he think I could just throw all that away?

"I'm thinking of moving out" His voice brought me back down. Oh? That was all? I felt like such and idiot! At least we weren't breaking up though.

"Moving out?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah, I'm tired of being hit and yelled at, I want out"

"That's good-" Our conversation was interrupted by the appearance of a tall boy with a frown on his face, ice blue eyes looking just as pissed off as usual. He had blonde hair that looked messed up, blown about like by the wind.

"Hi Dally," I said in an annoyed and bored voice.

"What cha' doing kids?" He asked. Johnny gave him a look that said 'go the fuck away!' He looked at Johnny for about fifteen seconds before he planted himself on the couch right in between us. I sighed…it was going to be a long afternoon.

Dallas finally got hungry around one thirty and left to find something to eat because we didn't have anything good enough for the almighty, Dallas Winston. Johnny turned to me, "do you think I should move out? I mean I'm only sixteen! What if something bad happens?"

"I think that whatever bad could happen couldn't be any-yawn-worse than what goes on in your home." I was beginning to feel tired by now though and I think Johnny could tell. "I better get going, you should go to sleep" he turned and walked towards the door, man he had a nice ass! I didn't want to sleep now though, I wanted to make-out with Johnny! Even as I was thinking this though I was slowly falling asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my twin brother, Ponyboy and my older brother Sodapop fighting about something.

"Ponyboy! You cannot just tell this girl you think she has a nice rack! That's so…so…so, barbaric! And disgusting and just, ewww! She totally won't like it!"

"Yes she will! Why wouldn't she?"

I opened my eyes and saw my twin brother with his gold hair and green (he claims gray) gray eyes and beside him my movie star like brother Sodapop! Soda is 17 and always looks on the bright side of things! He's always smiling and laughing and be all happy-go-lucky! It sickens me, really. Ponyboy on the other hand is very thoughtful and some think he's rather dark-but the gang knows better.

"You guys! It depends on what kind of girl she is! She could find it disgusting or she could like that he was that upfront and honest…you never know!" I shouted before getting up and grabbing some more chocolate milk. "Where's the rest of the gang anyways?" I asked referring to the group of boys we hung out with.

"Steve and Two-Bit are at The Dingo and Darry's at work" Sodapop said.

"Johnny and Dally are hanging out at Bucks tonight so we won't see anyone for awhile I'll bet" Pony said.

I nodded my head and sat down on the couch.

"Dally said that when he came in today at lunch you and Johnny were sitin' awful close, something' you ain't tellin' us kid?" asked Sodapop.

"No!" I said a little to fast, Soda gave me a look "I'm going to bed" I announced. Once upstairs I sighed, it had been a very long day; I fell asleep easily again. The next time I woke up was because someone was moving around outside my door, turning around and around as if trying to decide if they wanted to come in or not. I looked at the clock, 12:30 pm. I sighed, "Come in all ready!" I yelled. The door opened and there was Johnny, looking slightly frazzled. "Hey baby" I said. He just grinned.

Walking over he sat down on the end of my bed and stared at me in a creepy way with his big black eyes, normally you'd think this would scare at girl but it actually just turned me on. Then leaning over he captured his mouth with mine in a strong painful kiss. I leaned in and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down on top of me his tongue slipping itself into my mouth. He leaned down on me and I gasped as I felt his aroused state against my stomach. When he pulled away he stared at me. "God you are so beautiful" "I know" I replied.

A/N So, chap one is up! Umm, I'm not really good but please be nice, I mean, this is my first fic! 'Kay peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two! Yay! In this chapter we meet: Justine's best friend who loves Ponyboy! Plus, Darry's insane lover.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders (though if I could have Johnny I'd be _very_ happy lol)

Hey thanks for the reviews everybody! She was only in trouble for like goofing off in class or something and also to Tehsylvania that's going to happen later on I think!

Johnny and I made out for hours and hours-at least I think we did, I'm not quite sure; I fell asleep at some point. When I woke up the next morning Johnny was gone and Darry was outside-it was Saturday so he didn't have to work.

As soon as he saw me his eyes got huge. "Justine! You are in trouble! Your teachers have decided that you haven't been doing so great, man Ponyboy keeps his marks up why can't you! Your twins you should be able to do the same stuff!"

I sighed, Ponyboy was really smart and was put up a grade, I was failing every class and had failed a grade. I frowned and tried to protest "Darry I didn't mean to, honest I tried-" "I tried, uggg trying isn't as good as doing! Now for punishment you'll be grounded for a week" and as I opened my mouth to argue he added "No buts!"

I flopped down on my bed and sighed…would I ever be able to spend a week without Johnny? I guess I'd just have to go sneak out or something.

One week later.

"Justine! Oh-my-god girl! I haven't seen you in sooo long!" Emily, my best friend hadn't seen me all week cause I was grounded.

"So how was torture?" Emily asked "it wasn't that bad." "Oh ya, Ponyboy was there, I forgot" Em's has this HUGE crush on my brother. "Ewww, he's my brother you fucker! Sides if you like him so much why don't you ask him out?"

Emily seemed to consider it for a minute before sighing. We better get to class.

When I got home there was a girl lying on my couch with a baby on her lap. I stared at her, "excuse me ummm, who are you?" "Oh hi, I'm Courtney, you must be Justine…don't you remember me?" I stared at her real hard, then I seemed to realize that I knew her, she was Darry's ex, at least I _thought_ she was his ex. Just then Darry walked in.

"Oh Justine, I guess you guys have gotten reacquainted, this is my girlfriend-Courtney." "I thought you broke up" I was _very_ confused now. "Not really, she just moved away" Just then the baby started crying.

"Oh Maggie, shhhhhhhhhh, honey," Darry picked the baby up and bounced her gently in his arms. Then it all clicked "Darry is she _your _baby?" Darry blushed well…I…I…umm…that is-" "I think she's cute and everything, she kinda looks like you." I turned to Courtney "How old is she?" "Thirteen months" Wow she was little! Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hey Emily!" "Hey, listen I've decided that maybe I will ask Ponyboy out, y'know since ya told me to and all" I grinned "Good, he ain't here yet so let's hang out a little first okay?"

Emily and I got out all my copies of ElleGirl (A/N: No idea if they had that then but it's my favorite mag) But Ponyboy never showed up, "wanna spend the night? It's Friday so Darry won't be to mad and probably let you stay" Emily grinned of course she was going to stay...how could she not? We spent the whole night reading mags and doing each other's nails-at one in the morning we took some candles, a lighter and an Ouija board down to the graveyard to see if we could get in touch with any spirits. Like usual we only got ones who wanted us dead, scared the hell outta ourselves and ran back to my house for a long discussion of what everything meant.

The next morning Emily had to go home-but not before she ran into Pony. "Uhh, ummm, can, I…can I talk to you for a minute?" Ponyboy shot me a look and then followed Emily. I watched, as Emily's face got very red as she spoke with Pony and his ears did the same thing, I laughed and then I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and gently kiss my neck, "Johnny!" I laughed as I spun around to face him. He was smiling at me "my brothers right there!" He just sighed and gave me a look. I reached into his back pocket; liking the reaction I got from him. He smiled and left then yelling for Ponyboy to hurry up.

Emily came back just then, "So?" I questioned "I have a date tonight!" she replied brightly.

A/N: Okay so chap two is up, I guess it's okay, My friend Emily actually is in love with Ponyboy and made me put her in this story; next chapter we find out more about Darry, Courtney and Maggie, Plus Sodapop's new girlfriend; Taylor!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, chapter three, yeah! Okay so thanx for the reviews! And now, on with the chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

I grinned, Emily had been going crazy all night, we had gone shopping for the date and she picked out this cute little skirt-not too cute mind you, a little sexy, and not to short, I told her Pony didn't really go for the sluty types. We were sitting at her house (Ponyboy was at mine) putting the final touches on the outfit and waiting for Pony to come by.

"Do you think this is two much make-up? Do I look like a whore? Would Pony like it if I looked like a whore? Should I maybe-" "Emmers? Shuttie! Ponyboy doesn't go for sluts he just likes to look at them, this isn't really to much make-up and you DO NOT look like a whore" Emily shut-up then.

When Ponyboy arrived at 8:00 I left and headed over toward the field just outside the city, when I arrived I saw a boy sitting in the middle of the field with a smoke hanging out of his mouth. I grinned, sexy as ever he was!

"Hey Johnny." I grinned and sat down next to him lighting my own smoke. "Hey doll, guess you got my memo?" I had to laugh; by 'memo' he meant the letter I had taken from his back pocket earlier today. "Yeah sooo… what are we doing?" "I dunno", he gave me a cheeky smile and raised his eyebrows "what do _you_ want to do?" I laughed, "let's go somewhere"

We spent the next three hours bumming around town pissing off old people and seeing a movie (which had subtitles so we threw popcorn at the screen and people in front of us making out. When we got bored with that we decided to go back to my place. By the time we got there though we realized that the whole gang-minus Ponyboy, were there. 'I don't wanna go in if everyone's there" I whined. Turning around I wrapped my arms around Johnny's neck and slowly kissed his jawbone "I wanna go some place where we can be alone" Johnny tensed up and groaned gently "Okay, baby, anything you want"

Johnny's house was-for the first time ever that I knew of, empty of any life forms. Where his parents were neither of us knew but we did know we had the house to ourselves. Johnny took one look at the empty house one look at me and tackled me. He kissed me hard and passionately and rolled me over so I was lying on the rug floor. I kissed him back just as hard and ran a hand through his hair rubbing the slightly greased strands through my hands. I moaned as he gently pulled away "Johnny please don't-" He leaned right back down and kissed my neck sexily biting into it now and then and the groaned tugging at the end of his shirt, wanting it off, wanting him. Johnny stopped my fingers "relax baby" I groaned relax? Relax? How did he expect me to relax? I groaned as I captured his mouth with mine again and he ran his tongue roughly against my lips, which I opened and let his tongue in, he continued to explore my mouth with his tongue and we were really getting going when the phone rang "ignore it" I mumbled, it rang again. Finally Johnny got up and answered it.

"Hello?" He was pissed-you could hear it in his voice "Yeah I saw her at the lot, she has to come home?" He sounded upset; whom was he talking to? "Yeah okay, I'll tell her, bye man."

He turned to me "Your brother wants you home." "Oh" I gave Johnny one last longing look and then headed home. When I arrived I told Darry that I was very tired and went to bed, I only woke up once because Maggie was crying. (A/N: not sure if I mentioned that Maggie is Darry's kid.)

The next morning I woke up and went to have my shower, when I was done and getting ready to start on my face I noticed that there was a huge red, blue, purple like mark on my neck. What the hell? Then I realized what it was from: Johnny. I decided to wear a pair of baggy pants and one of Soda's old shirts so that I could cover up the hickey.

"Morning guys" I yelled at the gang all hanging around. A murmur of mornin' was replied. Darry gave me a pissed off look, "where were you last night? Ponyboy and Sodapop made it in on time why can't you? And hanging out in the lot by yourself? That's a dumb way to waste your time-" "Give the kid a break Two-Bit said. I like Two-Bit, he's the class, extremely funny at all times.

Courtney walked out of the bedroom her and Darry were sharing looking very _ahem frazzled_. I grinned, and Darry thought that I was bad! Maggie was crying but all the guys were ignoring it, Darry was in the kitchen and couldn't hear and Courtney was in the bathroom. I walked over to the crib and lifted her up, gently rocking her back and forth. I loved babies, and this one really did look like my brother, she also complained about as much as he did. I patted her gently and set her back down and she gently snored, yep, babies were definitely cute enough.

When I walked back into the living room everyone had left 'sept Sodapop (Ponyboy was still asleep). "Where'd everyone go?" I wondered aloud. "Johnny, Dally and Two-Bit went to the movies and Stevie-Boy is spending today with Evie." I sighed "and what're you doin'" "I'm waiting for Tay to get here". Tay is Soda's new girlfriend-she's actually pretty cool and I like her okay. "That's Dope" I replied and wandered into the kitchen only to see Darry and Courtney making-out. "I see you two have reunited well," I said. Then, wondering why I had my collar up when it was so warm in the house I folded it down only to be reminded why it had been up with Darry's cry of "What the fucking hell is _that_ on your neck? Is that a hickey? That had so better not be a hickey or you Justine Michelle Curtis are in deep, deep shit!" Oh crap I had completely forgotten about the hickey!

After this an argument ensued that I won't get into but basically I ended up at Buck's drinking some very cheap vodka and smoking anything I could find. God was I actually going back to this?

A couple minutes later I saw Dallas and grinning I staggered over to him, he took one look at me and brought me home, where Darry looked very pissed and very sympathetic at the same time. I went to sleep that night knowing that I was going be bitched at by Darry and have the biggest hangover of my life tomorrow.

The next day I was so sick that I basically just slept the whole day, after that me and Em's and Tay all hung-out at the park and discussed the dates from before.

"Soda was so sweet, I think he might still be a little nervous after Sandy or something though" We all discussed that idea and agreed it was probably true, Emily told us all about her date with Ponyboy and let me tell you the one downfall to your two best friends dating your brothers? No juicy details! I mean. I guess there are some, but not that I want to hear!

When we all got back to the house we just hung out and Two-Bit made jokes about Darry and Courtney, finally Darry made him shut-up but as soon as he left we were all laughing and watching Mickey Mouse on T.V. Suddenly Two-Bit jumped up and grinned, "Hey did you guys know that Mickey Mouse has a fan club?" "Really?" "Yeah I'm the president… so far we have one member…me! Anyone wanna join? Anyone?" We all stared blankly at Two-Bit for a couple of minutes before I announced that I was going to bed…another day over, joy, joy, joy. I woke up around 2:00 am because my stomach hurt so I went outside to have a smoke, when I finally got outside and looked across the lot I saw a bloody figure lying on the ground and as I got a closer look I realized just who it was…

A/N OOOOO who is it? Anyways more with Darry and Courtney in the next chappie I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four, anyways, ya chappie four!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

(Before the night in the last chappie)

Emily's POV;

Mrs. Ponyboy Curtis, Mrs. Curtis, Mrs. Emily Curtis, Mrs.… oh all the ways you could spell that name! Ponyboy and I had been on a couple of dates, two actually, but they had been amazingly wonderful _both_ times. When I finally was ready in my cute little black dress I sat patiently in my room for about ten minutes before the doorbell rang and my sister (who's much older than I and rather annoying at times) yelled "Ponyboy's here!" I walked down the stairs and smiled as soon as I saw him.

"Where are we going?" "Out" He never told me exactly where he was taking me beforehand but he always took me some place nice. When we got down the steps he lead me to his family's pick-um up truck. "Ponyboy! You can't drive!" I exclaimed. "Oh well, we aren't going anywhere with people!"

And we didn't. We went to a nice forest and took a hike through it. When we finally got to the opening it was just in time to see the sunset. "I love watching sunsets, they're really beautiful, just like you" I smiled at him, he was so cute, no not cute, more like, sexy as hell! I leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips, as I pulled away I giggled slightly (yes it's corny, I know) he smiled, "we should head back" "okay"

Just as we were leaving the forest and heading back towards the truck Ponyboy did something that I would say was _very _brave, he threw me back against a tree and kissed me softly, at first, as I kissed him back he slowly deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over my lips very lightly, I moaned and opened my mouth to let him in, he grinned and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in closer, I slowly kissed along his jawbone down to where his neck was and bit into it gently, he groaned slightly, it wasn't satisfying for me so I leaned up and whispered into his ear;

"Know what?" He shuddered lightly. "I _really _like this" I breathed flicking my tongue lightly over his ear. He moaned _very_ deeply, that was what I had been looking for! He pushed me harder up against the tree and slowly played with the end of my shirt as his tongue ran through my mouth. I gasped "not here" I murmured into his ear. He grabbed my hand and led me into the pick-um up truck. We drove back to his place and he parked outside.

"So, how's here? Is this the place?" He breathed. I grinned and whispered "almost" Grabbing his hand the two of us climbed into the back of the truck "This is the place" I mumbled before leaning over and kissing him, I just lightly, but he deepened it immediately and pushed me down so that I was lying under him in the truck and breathing heavily he moved his mouth down toward my neck, kissing me deeply, I groaned, he tugged on my shirt and got it off over my head. I groaned as he looked at me, gesturing to my bra he whispered, "I want that off too" I gasped, he was being very forward! Moving over lightly I felt his rock hard errection and giggled lightly, then I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off over his head, he kissed lower and lower and things were getting very hot and heavy when-

"What the hell? -Ponyboy what are you doing? Pony I, I, get dressed, get your ass in the house, I'll drive Emily home" God Darry sounded pissed off!

Chappie four is done-hope you like it, the body is in the next one, I just needed to elaborate on Pony and Emily's relationship

Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Chappie five must tell about the bloody figure!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

I walked over to the figure and stared at him, he held a note on line paper clutched loosely in one hand and a hole in his head that was still gushing blood like a stuck pig. I walked over and looked at the note, taking it lightly I sat down beside the obviously dead figure and opened up the note.

_Dear Justine;_

_ Some how I knew that you would be the one to read this. I feel so helpless; I'm just a dumb hood, not even proud of it. The one girl, no, the one woman I want I can't have, see Johnny's already got her. I love you Justine, but I know better than to want someone I can't have, you'd never love me, I have nothing, nothing at all, friends, my woman, money, family, nothing. So I did this, I did this because I can't take it anymore. Goodbye Justine I'll love you forever-_as I read that line I swear I heard a voice say it-_Don't forget me;_

_Love,_

_ Tim, Shepard._

I stared at this letter for a very long time, then I sighed, turned away from Tim and wandered into the house, looking to tell Darry, and to get a proper funeral for Tim.

A/N okay so just a quickie to get up who the body was, to clear it up Tim loved her and so he killed himself. Next Chapter: Darry, Courtney, Maggie, Sodapop, Tay and who's Dally kissing? Plus in coming chappies: Two-Bit sings and Stevie wants Randy (the soc)'s girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six is up!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

When I entered the house I saw Darry sitting up in his chair "Sitting Up waiting to make-out with some guy again?" He asked. I sighed, "It wasn't from 'some guy'" I replied, "It was from my boyfriend! And no, I was feeling sick so I went to have a smoke and, well you'd better come look at this" Darry looked worriedly at me and then fallowed me outside, upon seeing Tim Shepard he swore deeply under his breath and ran back inside to call the cops. We didn't wake anyone else up.

When the cops got there they wanted to know what had happened, Darry made me explain. The cops made me give them the note, saying that I could have it back later and the questioning and telling them about Tim's background. When we were finally allowed to go Darry and I walked back in silence for a while.

"Do you think-do you think that Ponyboy's a bad kid?" Darry asked after awhile. "Huh? Hell no, why?" "It's just, I remember when you were, y'know, having a hard time and well thing is that I found Pony and your friend Emily in the truck and they were well, I just don't want to think of Ponyboy having sex already. He's little ya know?" I smiled slightly "he's the same age as me, we're twins" Darry looked at me like he had never known that, he grinned, "I guess you're just so different that I forget sometimes," he said. When we entered the house I sighed, I'm going to bed.

Darry's POV

"Night Justine" I entered my room and saw Courtney lying on the bed she looked up as I entered "Hi Darry" she said innocently. I grinned, I was a little confused about her, the truth about when she left was this, she _had _told me about that, we had decided that since she was moving, her dad was in the army, we would just write to each other, I was happy she had come back, but worried about Maggie, she didn't seem to good, the doctor told us she just had a cold but she didn't seemed to be getting any better.

"How's our baby? I asked walking over to the crib and picking her up, she's doing better I think" Courtney said, just then there was a knock on the door and Justine appeared in the doorway "ummmm, do you mind if I ummm, if I, can I take Maggie tonight?" She asked. Courtney grinned, "Sure, I need a bit of a break from a baby any ways!" She picked Maggie up and handed her to Justine; once she had left Courtney turned around and smiled at me.

Courtney's POV

I grinned in a flirty way at Darry, boy was I glad to have Darry all alone again; I missed having him to myself! "So" I breathed to Darry, "What do you wanna do?" He responded by kissing me lightly and pushing me up against the door, I moaned, "oh Darry, I love you so much" I whispered as he moved his mouth down to my neck he sucked on it. I groaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, he carried me to the bed and laid me down on the blankets, he tenderly pulled my shirt over my head and I pulled his off as well. Now both of us were only wearing boxers. He kissed lower and lower towards me and I ran my hands over his muscles before kissing his chest, he sighed and un-hooked my bra slipping it off and I moaned. "Oh Darry" I sighed as he leaned down "I love you" he whispered.

Taylor's POV

I woke up to find that I was laying on top of Sodapop on his bed. I grinned, no we did _not_ do what you're thinking we did, we just slept. And that's all. When he looked up and at me he smiled "Tay, let's go eat breakfast okay?" I grinned and the two of us headed downstairs. When we got there he sat down and gestured to a big chocolate cake-"want some?" I picked some up and ate it in little pieces-no need to get fat.

Jess's POV

I got off the train and headed for this 'Buck Merill's Place' he said if I ever needed help I could go there, and being a run-away I definitely needed help. When I got there and knocked on the door an ugly looking hick opened, he gave me a once over and smirked, like he liked what he saw. I sighed "I'm looking for a Dallas Winston" I said The guy gave me a strange look and said "look at the Curtis's" he gave me an address and I set off.

I looked at the run down looking house and grinned-figured Dally would kick it here. I knocked on this door to and a girl who looked about nineteen answered "um, hello?" She asked I smiled a slick, overly confident smile "Dallas here?" I said, putting my accent on good; I'd show these hicks! "Ya, come in" she said and bouncing the baby lightly she called "Dally, girl for ya's here".

Dallas came around the corner trying to look all tuff-like but stopped the moment he saw me "Chessie!" he screamed I grinned "you miss everybody in New York?" I asked as he squeezed me "Naw, man. If I had ma way y'all'd be shot!"

A/N; next chappie will have more plot, only a couple more characters really to go! Please review!

Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chappie seven here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

Justine's POV

I laid on my bed and sighed, the whole Tim Shepard thing was scaring me, why did he have to kill himself, I used to be good friends with him. Everything was messed up now, Emily was over, I could hear her and Ponyboy downstairs, laughing, flirting, every so often kissing, god I was pissed, Johnny was being all distant like lately. I sighed and frowned, something was wrong with Tay too; she was getting kinda, well not to sound mean (wait why do I care, I'm talking to MYSELF god-dammit!) fat, she looked a little under the weather as well.

As I listened I could hear screaming, coming from inside my own head, yuck I reached under my bed and picked up a little vile, so I _was_ going back to this, oh well, turning it upside down I drained it and then laid back down, the room lurched, my head swam and then it was black.

Then someone was leaning over me, wake up, wake up, oh fuck you Justine wake up! I rolled over and threw up all over the floor, now I felt better, looking up I saw Taylor staring down at me, "Hi" I mumbled "I need your help" she yelled. It was then tat I realized that she was crying.

"Hey, hey man, are you okay?" She sighed and then held out a small plastic like device, on the screen were two blue lines. "Oh shit" I hissed then I wrapped my arms around her "I guess Soda don't know yet?" "Naw, he'll dump me when he finds out" I frowned; I wasn't too sure what Sodapop would do to tell the truth. I sighed, Tay left after awhile saying that she needed to tell Soda soon. I drank a little more vodka and fell asleep again.

Darry's POV

I looked at Maggie, she looked so awful, I felt bad for the poor kid, this flu really had lasted quite awhile, suddenly she began coughing and just didn't stop, she turned blue so I grabbed Courtney and the two of us drove her to the hospital. The doctors rushed her into emergency; I'm really worried, Courts is hyperventalating! My God what am I going to do! Now I'm hyperventilating, wait what if, what if she's dying? Oh, here comes a doctor…

Jess's POV

Dally and I had been catching up for the whole day, he looks a little, I dunno, he just keeps giving me this weird look. "What's up?" He looks shocked for a second then smirked, "Oh nothing" he drawled "just, noticing how you've filled out" I rolled my eyes, it had been five years since I saw him and last time I had just been a little girl, so I had ha d the uh, _features_ of a little girl. I laughed slightly, I was only fifteen, and I didn't like Dally looking at me like I was something that he could eat.

"Close your mouth Winston" I snapped turning back to the Curtis's TV. "And what is I don't wanna?" He asked. I looked at him blankly "Dallas…-" "before I could get the rest of the words out of my mouth Dally kissed me, and it wasn't all sweet and innocent. Now contrary to popular belief just because you grow up on the wild side of N.Y doesn't make it that you can't be a good girl, I was a good girl! Not the boring type, but the type who stayed away from drugs, loved their mothers, and, for the most part bad boys were not acceptable, Dally however was a different story, I kissed him back he laid me down on the couch and his hand shot up under my shirt. I groaned and ran my hand hard into his hair. Then- Sodapop coughed loudly.

I sighed and sat up with Dally, he looked at the two of us then headed up stairs to do god knows what, great, he just wreaked it! Yuck I hated him! "Fuck You Sodapop!" I shouted loudly after him.

Pony's POV

A very tired looking Sodapop entered my room later; he looked very solemn, oh shit! I guess I was finally going to get it for that night with Emily! He looked over at me and sighed "Ponyboy, what were you thinking? The truck? Ewww, man! Darry would find you no sweat! Next time you want to fuck a girl at least bring her into your room first, oh, and use protection!" I stared after my brother as he turned to leave, "Oh and by the way, Buck's has really nice beds!" He added before leaving. I stared amazed for a minute before from downstairs I heard Two-Bit singing "Black boys are like schocholate! All creamy and Goo-ay!"

A/N Okay, soooo what's up with Darry's baby? Oh and what will happen with Johnny? All this in coming chapters plus: Tay is pregnant!

Oh and I'm not a racist! That last line is something as my friends and I remember and have shaped it from the, movie/musical, hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chappie eight here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

Justine's POV

I sat outside my house on the steps watching the sunset sink below the trees, Ponyboy came out and sat beside me, "You should go in," he muttered "huh?" "You shouldn't be out in daylight, you might get some colour in your face!" I sighed; Ponyboy didn't like me too much. "Oh and Johnny told me to give this to you" Ponyboy had a weird look on his face "What?" I asked. "What's going on between you two?" He looked at me seriously. I frowned "We're working on a school project together" I said, he nodded his head and headed inside.

I picked up the note,

_Doll;_

Sorry I've been so distant lately-I really needed to do something, but it's all set now, I want you to meet me somewhere, okay? I've got a surprise for you, I want it to be special, meet me by the old complex tonight at 8:30. See you there.

_Love you always_

_Johnny. _

I grinned, I was going out tonight. I wandered over to Emily's house and told her I had a date tonight, I said that I was going out with this guy from math, she helped me get all dressed up. I put on a short little purple dress and a black and red cross around my neck. I did my lipstick bright red, heavy eyeliner. I grinned at Emmers; she always had hated my fashion style. I grinned and headed off to the old complex.

Upon arriving I saw Johnny standing there smirking at me. "What are you looking at?" "You. Your just so beautiful that I can't help it really" I blushed and wandered over to him "What did you want to show me?" "Come with me".

Johnny led me over to a small run down apartment. "Do you live here?" I asked him in amazement, he confirmed my suspiciantions before leading me into a small room off of the living room/kitchen thing. The room had a few pieces of furniture but the one I noticed first was the bed.

Darry's POV

I watched the doctor slowly walk over to where Courtney and I were standing. "Mr. Curtis?" "Yes" I replied he stared gravely at me "Maggie is very sick, we feel she has Pneumonia. She may very well die, not many young, young children can overcome this." I stared at her and then looked at Courtney, she looked like she was going to cry. I nodded my head to the doc. "thank you" I mumbled, he turned and left as I turned to Courtney. "Courts look, don't worry Maggie's a strong kid, c'mon let's go see her now, okay?" Courtney hugged me tightly before falling into step behind me. When we arrived in Maggie's room Courtney picked her up and just held her while I held onto Courtney's waist.

Jess's POV

I sat outside the hotel where I was staying and thought about Dally. I hadn't spoken to him since when Soda had interrupted us. I missed him a lot and _I_ was sure that I liked him all right and everything. I sighed, then someone covered my eyes with their hands "guess who?" I grinned-Dallas!

Justine's POV

Johnny continued to kiss my softly and he ran his tounge hard over my lips, he grinned at me as he slowly lifted me up and removed my dress I moaned into his mouth and grabbed his off as well. He leaned down and starting kissing my neck again, he slowly kissed lower and lower and unhooked my bra. Then he kissed in between my breasts and squeezed me lightly. I removed his pants and kissed him again. The two of us moaned simulentlessly, boy this was a great, and this night was going to last for a very long time I hoped.

A/N: okay so it's not that great, next chappies I promise will have some Steve, randy and Christine love triangles, plus Two-Bit's in love and more with Dally and Chessie! Not to mention Sodapop finding out! Guys I'm crying so much 'cause I just saw The Notebook! It was so sad. I cried and that.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: last chapter Johnny was wearing a shirt…not a dress, just thought it might have sounded that way.

Taylor's POV

It was now or never, he was right there, I'll tell him, I'll tell, him I'll- "wanna tell me something honey?" Soda looked so innocent, mow did he know? "No!" Shit! I said it too fast, he's gonna notice! Oh shit oh shit I'm such a dumb ass oh-, "okay, so ummm, what cha wanna do?" I grinned, "I dunno baby, what do _you_ wanna do?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively then laid me down on the couch and kissed me, I felt so bad about not telling him, he had to know, he ran his tounge along my lip softly, I pulled away. "Sodapop I…I…" oh shit now I'm stammering! Good job Taylor! "I'm pregnant!" Soda looked at me like he didn't believe me for a minute before wrapping his arms around me and letting me lay down against them.

Jess's POV

I grinned as Dallas looked at me smirking, "so you gunna show ma where yer staying?" I stared at him for a minute before moving my hand for him to come and follow me. Upon arriving in my, um, 'room' he looked around then grabbed a pillow and hit me hard over the head with it, Dallas _was_ always about violence. I grabbed another one and whacked him with it, he spin around like he was going to fall down, I knew he was joking though, it took a lot more than me to knock out Dallas Winston.

He lifted me up and threw me on the bed, his own twisted payback? I grinned up at him as he began to tickle me, I laughed uncontrollably and squirmed underneath him, but he was stronger and pinned me down. I frowned, god-dammit!

"STOP! I CAN'T BREATH" I screamed "people who can't breath can't scream either" he replied, I stared at him evilly and he stopped, as I was catching my breath Dally looked at me, he looked me over and his pants grew a little tighter.

Suddenly his lips were on mine again, my brain screamed a thousand thoughts, he was kissing me! Being the biggest one that seemed to take over. He laid down and ran his hand underneath my shirt stroking my back slowly. I leaned forward and ran my fingers through his hair lightly pulling on the strands, Dally grinned into my mouth and I moaned. Then as he was slowly slipping my shirt off the door opened.

Darry's POV

We held Maggie for what seemed like forever before the doctor made us leave. I stood in the lobby with Courts, we waited for what seemed like forever before the doctor came out "I'm sorry but she didn't make it"

Emily's POV

Soda was over at Pony's house, Two-Bit and Steve had gone somewhere Darry was out with Courtney and Justine had gone on that date what the 'guy from math, ya know him honest!' whatever. My point in this? Ponyboy and I had the house all to ourselves! Ponyboy was giving me 'the look' I grinned and kissed him slowly, trailing my kisses slowly down his neck; Ponyboy suddenly reached down and lifted me up. Carrying me into his room and laying mew down on his bed. He kissed me and pulled my shirt off before leaning down and unhooking my bra, he leaned back and looked at me;

"You have a nice rack, you know that?" I grinned "Well thank you" he leaned down and kissed me again, I took off his shirt and ran my hand down his chest and reached for his belt buckle as I pulled his pants off I grinned an marveled at seeing him only in his underwear, the way he was looking at me made me feel like I had died and gone to heaven, I kissed him and lower and lower down to his neck long his neck and down his chest a bit before he grabbed my mouth with his again grinning and moaning into my mouth he took off my pants and rubbed my underwear lightly in between his figures. I groaned and reached again for his boxers as I moaned in pleasure and wrapped my legs around his waist again, yes this time we would be uninterrupted.

Steve's POV

I walked into the Dingo with Two-Bit and he immediately saw a girl he liked, she was pretty skinny-not unhealthy and surprisingly NOT blonde! I swear he never went for non-blondes before! She also appeared to be a soc but was talking to him anyway, pretty odd. As I walked over to the table I noticed a blonde sitting their, a soc, with her boyfriend-wow she was pretty, Two-Bit and the girl were getting along really good though. That meant that I spent the next three hours looking at the beautiful blonde-hey after Evie got pregnant I HAD to dump her-I don't want a kid!

We finally left and Two-Bitz told me all about the chick, her name was Shannon, she liked Inuyasha, ect. ect. After a while I became VERY bored, then again Two-Bitz can be very annoying and therefore boring at times, I couldn't stop thinking about that blonde though, I better see her around school, if I don't I might die, I think.

A/N: Next chappie WILL have more plot, and more Dally as things come back to haunt him-plus, what's Darry gonna do now? Peace man, and thanks to all my reviewers, who I love!  I love you!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay so here we go with the next chapter.

Justine's POV

I was sitting in the living room with the girls (Jess, Tay and Emmers). We were just lying around doing nothing and I was trying to figure out what was going on with the whole Shepard thing when the news interrupted Mickey.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special bulletin, a boy in the Tulsa area identified as one Kirk Nodd has been raped by a suspected gay clown and shot in the head, he was found hanging on a telephone wire by his ears earlier this morning".

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing-we didn't believe that had actually happened-the voice sounded like Curly Shepard's so it was probably just him breaking into the station and making them say funny things. We never thought the news was for real.

After awhile of talking Two-Bit came in and sat down we all looked at him. "Oh, oh my turn to talk! I saw this, like, totally amazing and sexy guy today and he, are you ready? He totally, like, looked at me! Oh my god! Isn't that amazing?" We all looked at him, he grinned at us, stood up and left.

Tay kept wanting to eat the strangest things, ice cream with pickles and mustard, for example, we made them for her and for fun we all tried them, none were good. After awhile Taylor had to go home, she needed her sleep and Jess just left-prolly to see Dal, Emmers called to sleep over but her strict mother made her go home, Rob might be looking for her (he was her ex and a total bastard).

I went upstairs to bed and thought about Johnny. He was living in that apartment now, we were getting along okay I guess, the other night was great. I sighed and feel asleep with out even changing.

"Hello ms. Curtis." "Tim?" "You expect someone else?" "This is a weird dream…it feels kinda real…" "It could be weird…baby come here, I wanna touch you" I looked at Tim, he was staring at me with big eyes, he looked very turned on…"look Tim, this is just a dream and-" "It's not just a dream".

When I woke up I was in a cold sweat and all my clothes were off, I found this strange. Still freaked I wrapped myself in my pajamas and went to take a shower. All the guys were already up. As the water ran over me I thought of only one thing-that wasn't a dream.

A/N: Okay so Mickey, the rapes and many more to come, should this be R? I'm not sure, let me know what you think k, thanks to all my reviews, I love you, you rock! Now review again!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: okay okay so this chappie will be short. Oh and just to let you know, (some dumb asses didn't realize this) the characters are adapted so they fit my story-just like every other story on fanfic they are not exactly the same as they were in the book. And ActChick13 just for your god dammed fucking information this is my fucking story and they can act however the fuck I like! And Johnny is quiet, just not around her, Ponyboy is growing up and not as fucking shy, he likes girls now, Johnny is hot and you're a fucking dumb ass!

Courtney's POV

I sat at the kitchen table with a pack of ice on my check. Darry hadn't taken the death to great, I was a little shaky but it was okay, Ponyboy came in a sat down at the table, the life seemed to be sucked out of him. He looked at me and mumbled under his breath so that I could barely hear him "he didn't hurt you too bad did he?" I stared at him shocked "how did…he doesn't…" Ponyboy laughed bitterly "he doesn't hurt any of us…it's him that he hurts." I frowned then "I'm glad you told me".

Darry was already at work so I just grabbed a slice of chocolate cake and sat down again waiting for someone to come. Justine showed up and she looked very shaken "You okay honey?" "Yeah" she said I looked at her more closely but she just frowned, "you don't look so good" she said, "well Maggie dies last night and-" "Maggie, oh Courts I'm so sorry!" Justine looked like she was going to cry before jumping up and running up into her room. Two-Bitz entered the house flopped down and turned on the TV, a special announcement played, "We are sorry to have to tell you this but Mickey Mouse, a much beloved children's show has been, cancelled."

A/N: Yes it's short, I did warn you, now review! And remember to be nice! And yes next chappie will deal more with them being sad about everyone dying. Sorry if it seemed like they weren't sad.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: They will act more sad but not all of them know Maggie's dead yet don't forget, just Darry, Courtney and Justine.

Justine's POV.

I swallowed some more vodka and sighed, everything that could go wrong had, nothing ever turned out okay anymore. Tim Shepard was dead, and like, coming back and raping me in my dreams, ewww! Maggie was dead, that was unfair, she was just a little baby, she shouldn't have died yet. Darry prolly exploded, knowing him he prolly didn't cry, just got all pissed off, that's what he did when they died.

I miss them, they loved me, I, mean I guess that the gang loves me but things haven't exactly been going to great lately, since that episode I've been suspended for a week from school, I go back tomorrow. Tim Shepard's funeral was awful, none of us show it but it's in our eyes, we're damn fucking close to snapping, Johnny's been over a couple of times but he doesn't look to good and I've seen him hanging out a Trevor's (everyone knows that Trevor's on crack) and Darry and Courtney haven't exactly been getting along good. Their relationship was tainted when she first came here but after Maggie's death I don't think they're going to get better any time soon.

Nothings going right and I'm damn near killing myself to, I think that I should leave Tulsa as soon as I can, after Pony and Johnny killed that Soc they, the socs that is, started to stay away from us more, they rarely ever jumped any of us, I wished they'd jump Steve though it'd serve him right.

Ponyboy's POV

Everyone is dead! Or that's what it seems like, Courtney told me about Maggie, how could that happen? Tim Shepard killed himself, we don't know why though, but his death sure has effected Justine, she seems way more, Oh I dunno, she just thinks more, she spends lots of time on her own, and her and Johnny and…oh shit I'm crying! Ponyboy stop it! You'll look like a fucking wuss! But it's just, Tim was our friend and Darry's starting to drink again…and cut. I know that he cuts; he used to do it all the time, when he first met Courtney.

Everyone of our friends is being effected by this, something's going on between Steve and Soda too, they're barley talking, that never happens, the only thing I thought that I could count on was Emily but I haven't seen her lately and Taylor, something's up with her, Soda won't tell me whatever it is but something weird is definitely going on. And this is such shit, Two-Bit got jumped the other day, didn't get to roughed up but that means that the Soc's are starting to come over to our territory again.

Soda's POV

Taylor is pregnant! Tim is dead! Could life get much worse? For once in my life I'm not happy, I'm not seeing any bright side to this…I mean I guess a baby is good…but Tay's only sixteen! That's it! She can't have a baby! I'm a dropout! I'm stupid I won't make a good daddy! I'm not the type! I feel so lost and hopeless, I feel so bad, and Steve, god in all the years I've known him I never thought he would leave a girl because he got her pregnant! He's such an asshole! Honestly!

Nothing's going as we hoped, right now everything's just so messed up and I just can't take it much longer, Justine looks ready to break to, maybe I'll invite her to come for a drive with me this weekend, I love Tay and everything but god is she bitchy lately!

Two-Bit's POV

They cancelled Mickey! They will pay!

Shannon

That guy from The Dingo was hott! Man I'd like to see him again, he comes in and we talk all the time, he told me about his friend committing suicide and about his other one's girlfriend coming back with a baby and saying it was his, the friends not Two-Bit's. He told me about how he loved Mickey Mouse and I told him about Inyasha and we discussed the different types of shows for hours.

Everything's so perfect with him. The only problem? He's a greaser. Greasers can't be good people, no matter what, they are dirty, poor people who have rats living in their houses, they are mean and don't care about anyone but themselves. He's so different from that…but he can't be Shannon, he just can't be! Oh god he is! I'm talking to myself because of him Therefore he is turning me insane and he is! Yes Shannon that makes sense! Oh shit you did it again!

A/N: So for the most part they are grieving okay? Okay. Anyway I'm thinking of putting up Darry and Courtney, about when they first met and they're past together, good idea? Review and let me know! Thanks! Peace out guys.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Mrs. Benji Madden: okay, I wasn't saying that Soda wouldn't make a good dad, he's just worried that he might not because he's so young and doesn't have a high school education. Oh and I always pictured Steve as a total asshole soo…. Oh, and I talk to myself all the time to, I'm not making fun of the practice! (Hey that actually sounded kinda smart).

Okay, so I've been forgetting the disclaimer so here it is for this and all chappies okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

Soda's POV

Steve and I had been fighting all day, I know about Evie. I just don't see how Steve, my best buddy since forever could do something like that. I could never do that to Tay. I jumped in the ford, Darry had the day off because he's getting kinda sick so his boss made him, I was going to pick up Justine and take her with me for the weekend, Ponyboy was going to spend it with Emily so I couldn't take him.

When I got to the school I pulled up around back where the greasers usually hung out. Justine was saying something to Johnny, she laughed at his response and looked like she was going to say something else but she saw me, waved and dragged Johnny over.

"He waited with me the whole time for you, let's just drop him off before we go" She said, I nodded my head and they hopped in the truck.

After we had been driving for a while Justine turned and looked at me…"does Darry know about Taylor?" She looked at me for a minute…"no" I mumbled. She nodded her head, can you keep a secret Soda?" She didn't wait for my answer, she knew that I would. "I'm going out with Johnny…have been for a couple months." I looked at her; she looked scared that she told me. I nodded slowly "Did you guys…" "Ya" She looked tired and I frowned, I didn't like the thought of my baby sister doing those things. "Here's the place".

Justine's POV

I woke up in the ford cold and sweating, my pajamas were ripped, Soda looked over at me and frowned, "what's wrong." "Nothing" I lied, "I…I was just thinking about Maggie and-" Soda sighed, he felt bad about Maggie but he could see through my cover, "What's really wrong?" He asked. I couldn't tell him…"just nevermind" I mumbled, "tell me" he looked mad and hurt. I told him about the dreams about Tim, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's getting to me Sodapop, I have to go away…I just know I do.

In the end Soda and I ended up coming home the next day, we had to, Two-Bit was having a protest. We spent that whole day dressing up in Mickey costumes and getting ready, that night we went to the station headquarters (I have no idea whether that would be in Tulsa or not but we're pretending it is…come on boys and girls, pretend.) When we arrived we grinned Two-Bit held up his sigh laughing…we looked like some deranged hippies…" Bring Mickey back, your such a dumb ass…we want Mickey…bring mucky back your such a dumb ass"

Two-bit POV

I had been chanting and protesting for hours when Shannon showed up, she looked grave. I kissed her "what's up honey?" She stared at me "Two-Bit, You're a filthy Greaser and I hate you" She practically cried before running off down the street, I watched her go and then dropped my sign and bolted home, a thousand thoughts running through my head, she was shallow, way more shallow than me even! Oh god, what was the world coming to, when I walked into the curtsies house I saw Ponyboy and Emily on the couch, topless, making out. They were really going at it and didn't seem to notice me, Ponyboy was kissing her neck and Emily kept moaning a lot. Man, I wished I had a girl, and one that hot, Pony was lucky! Oh god they looked happy together, shit was I in for it. Oh god.

Jess's POV

Dally and I stayed at the protest for a while before heading back to my hotel. Once there dally smirked at me, I knew what he was thinking but I was trying to avoid him actually saying it. "Why are you here?" I looked at him and sighed, "I thought you hated me after New York" dally stared at me, the truth was I did but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Dallas I came here because, because Brent needs yer help" Dallas stared at me like he couldn't believe I had just said that. "My help?" "Ya, he's in major shit and y'know we need all the people we can get, we got the pigs after us and everythin man, c'mon you gotta do it, c'mon man, please!" I was practically begging him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ya I'll come, he was always there for me. Chessie… I" He looked so helpless "I'm sorry bout New York, I didn't mean to just leave you like that." I grinned at him and kissed him, "so you'll come help?" "You know it darlin'" he kissed me and pushed me down onto the bed, I groaned THIS was the Dally I remembered, the confident don't-give-me-shit-cause-I-don't-take-it attitude, as he rubbed my hair and stroked my back I sighed and kissed his neck, pulling away I sighed "Poor Two-Bit, looks like that chick broke up with him" Dally nodded his head and kissed me again, I rolled away from him, I knew better than to fall in love with Dallas Winston.

Steve's POV

I had to see her again. I wasn't ever sure what was pulling me in that direction but I just had to, I had fallowed her home like a stalker once so I knew where she lived, I walked until I was outside her house and then I looked up into her window.

I could see her from the street sitting there listening to music, The Beatles probably-they were her favorite. And he could see her in her little slip singing along, trying to make her voice sound as good as theirs-to me it already did. I walked up to the house…then back down, up, down, up, down, up…then I looked in the window…her boyfriend was there, shit man, I could kill myself.

Dally's POV

Jess and I left the next day, we took Bucks T-Bird, and I left a note for the Curtsies in case they happened to take an interest in where I was going, I knew that I would probably never come back, once I got to New York and saw Brent I would fight for him, and most likely die before I could ever return to Tulsa, and sadly, as I sat there, knowing my fate I didn't really care, nothing really mattered to me.

My long time friend Tim Shepard was dead and we didn't know why, I was gong to fucking New York to meet my death and I didn't feel any emotions. I looked at Jess and I could tell, neither did she.

A/N: Okay so that's that. They're we go! Now review!….please.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay so thanx to my reviews, I've been busy and running out of ideas but here's the next chappie.

Darry's POV

I sat in the bathroom and looked at myself. My hair and the way it cow licked in the back, everyone thought that I loved my hair-I hated it. I hate almost every part of me. Why can't I ever do anything right? I tell Ponyboy and Justine that they don't use their heads but really I'm just hating myself. I spent forever thinking that I could be a soc if I just played hard enough. But I never became one, I was never good enough. I took quite a few aspirins and excited the bathroom. Courtney was standing there watching me, "What?" "We need to talk" She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bedroom.

"I heard about this cutting business of yours" She looked at me in a way that suggested she was mad. How did she find out about that? A thousand thoughts raced through my mind, I was mad and tired and scared all at the same time…should I tell her?

"I thought that last time we got rid of this" "I don't cut" I insisted, she looked at me and I repeated myself and tried to look believable. She grabbed my arm and yanked my sleeve up. The marks were there, nice and fresh. She looked at me like she was going to cry. Finally she tried to grab me, probably to hug me. I was tiered of her though, she always had helped before but now things were different. I slapped her.

I told myself a million times that I didn't mean to, but I still couldn't forget what I had done. Slapped her, and she ran, she ran off-not out of my house, just to put something on it-I do slap hard. And so I sat there and thought my life over. Nothing was going right!

Soda's POV

Tay and I had bought a house, it was far away from Tulsa in some small town-we were moving in tomorrow, all that was left was telling Darry.

Darry looks so sad, almost like he's disappointed, things did NOT go as we planned. Taylor and I will be moving into our new house tomorrow and everything should work out okay…I guess. Darry's really ticked. Nothing seems to be going right anymore. Nothing. Justine and Johnny-they aren't going to great and something up with two-Bit, not sure what it is but it's fucked whatever it is. Could be that Shannon girl, she DID dump him, and he really loved her. She loves him too-I heard her talking, it was all her mother, she told her to do it, her mothers quite controlling.

We can see the house from the hotel that we're staying in. Man does this suck; nothing seems to be going right. Nothing seems to be happening the way it should-everything's totally fucked up and I wish I could stop it. I lay here, stroking Tay's hair and occasionally kissing her, we're so quite, love's gone. Our loves finished, I knew it couldn't last long.

Two-Bit's POV

I drank my beer; I was so cross-eyed that I couldn't see. She moved away and left me. I have nothing left, she said I was a dirty greaser-that was here mother talking and I knew it. But I WAS a dirty greaser; I was pathetic and unwanted, a piece of shit and low life scum. Why don't I ever do anything right? Why am I so stupid? I'm such an asshole. Dammit man I'm a fucking fag! Nothing I do is ever right. Why oh why oh why? I'm such an asshole! Fuck man, fuck me.

Justine's POV

I sit here and listen to Emily talk about how great her life is. Why doesn't she realize that I don't care? My life sucks ass. Dally and Jess are gone, no one mentions it but I know, we all know, we'll never see them again. She says she should go and so she does. Her and Pony want to get married some day. Why is it some people are meant to be together and others spend forever chasing someone who doesn't know they feel that way…or doesn't care? Some people take having everyone fawn over them as a bad thing, how can they do that? It's not even close to a bad thing!

I feel like the world needs to collapse in around me. Johnny, the last time I saw him, was completely high. We hung out last week but he didn't realize who I was I don't think. Darry and me still don't get along. He says I should be more like Pony-Soda told him about the baby. I've been suspended again, I'm almost expelled. Man, I gotta get my shit together. Aw fuck it man. I give up, in complete entirety, I give up.

A/N: So I think two more chappies to go. I've decided to hold off my other story until this one gets done. Tell me what you think. Peace.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Chappie, fifteen I think? Not to sure anyways to those who did review thanks and to those who hate my story and didn't tell me so thanks and to those who never even bothered to read it………………..FUCK YOU! This Chappie requires knowledge of That Was The, This Is Now, however the ending will not be used-nor the book, just the characters-for now oh and no Cathy came yet!

Justine's POV

I sat around back and watched everybody. I do that sometimes, when I'm bored or tired or something usually. The gang was falling apart. Johnny never kicked it with us anymore and Dally had left. Two-Bit was seriously depressed by this Shannon girl. The thing is I know a thing or two about said girl. Her mother is insane, and very scary. She didn't want Shannon going out with Two-Bit and she has a way of getting into your head. She probably told Shannon what to do. I felt bad for her, she didn't deserve that….and neither did Bitz. Man I was pissed by then. Dally didn't think he'd be back-he thought that he was gonna die, I don't think so, him and that Jess girl will come back once they've finished whatever business they need to in New York, they're like this guy I know-Mark, he's like a lion and he can get out of anything.

Sitting there, smoking I thought about Steve and how he was chasing this girl, Randy's girl and how he cared so much about her. All he wanted was this girl-Christine and that was that. He was in love, he knew that she was getting married next month and he wanted to go to the wedding, he stalked her really. Going to her house at night to watch her, following her and trying to get all the same classes as her in school, it creeped me out.

And then there was Soda, it had been awhile and their baby had been born, beautiful and healthy they had named her Rebecca and they were all living happily when IT happened, Soda got his draft letter. He was leaving Monday and it was Thursday today, he had tried to patch things up with Darry and they seem to be getting along okay-nothing as good as before though.

As I sit here I can see Emily and Ponyboy laughing and joking and kissing each other occasionally, I wish I had someone like that. I wish so much. Man, how I wish. Angela Sheppard was standing around watching them. She wanted Ponyboy-I knew that. Everyone knew that, everyone except Pony that is.

Then I saw Alexis coming towards me hanging off Bryon's arm. Bryon was a huge Playboy and Alexis was a bit of a slut, but she was my friend, just like Angela. As I stared out I could see Mark coming towards them with his girlfriend, a bleach blond, Kelly or something.

And then the true flower child and his 'friend' Lily. Man were those two cute.

Lily's POV

I watched M&M intently, He was so beautiful, sitting there, reading his poem to me. It was very good. So good that I almost cried. "M&M are you okay?" He was looking a little tired and his eyes were big and red. "Yeah I'm fine" he tells me, whatever, there was no way that he was okay, no way in hell.

We saw Justine and Bryon and Mark and that hanging around and so we wandered over to them. They were talking about gangs and Socs though and I didn't feel like that, besides M&M was not into that. I frowned a bit as we wandered into the school but didn't say anything. I never did say much anyways.

Courtney's POV

I held a pack of ice to my arm and sighed. Darry was going back to his old self and I was beginning to hate him again. He wanted to be big and strong and save us all-he should focus more on saving himself. He came in just then and I could see the blood on his sleeve, "Darry" I tried but he gave me an annoyed look, why didn't he get it? He wasn't that far gone and I wanted to help him.

I wondered then if maybe it was from when our baby died, if that was the reason why then it was partly my fault, and partly I was getting back what I deserved.

But really I couldn't think like this. Bitz was in the living room drinking whiskey and Darry was in here with blood on his sleeve and Steve was out chasing some girl who was getting married and Johnny was on drugs, Justine was lost inside herself, Soda was drafted, Taylor was left alone and Dally and Jess were off fighting. Pony and Emily were taking things father than what was good for them and-suddenly it came to me, Darry thought he had to save the family when really, the fact that I showed up at this time in their lives shows, **I** have to be the one to do it. It HAS to be me, awwwwwww shit man, fuck it all.

Emily's POV

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" Ponyboy "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Pony was slowly kissing my neck and running his hands down my back, stroking small circles of skin, making me moan softly. He laughed huskily "I guess that tells us what our relationship is huh?" I swallowed a lump in my throat and laughed to, "ummmmmm hmmmm" I managed to get out as we laid down in the truck. God I loved Ponyboy.

A/N: Please review! I'll give you a cookie! Anyways please do that. And for anyone who knows me Noel will be in the next chappie 'laughs evilly' oh and guys I seriously want to know what you think, even if you hate it tell me what you don't like! Peace.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay so here's chappie sixteen, I got new reviewers last chappie! Well anyways how many people think this story has to many characters? Review and tell me please…. thanks

Disclaimer, not only do I not own The Outsiders but I also don't own the song Love by The Smashing Pumpkins or the song Hurt by Johnny Cash-or Nine Inch Nails, depending how you look at it. Yes I'm aware that neither was around at this time but hey, guess what, who fucking cares!

Soda's POV

I stood waiting to catch the bus and looked around me. I looked at all the bright colours that looked only slightly dead and I couldn't believe I was going to war. I knew this kid once, he was friends with Pony and Justine, who was a hippie-M&M was it? Anyways he's only thirteen but if he had been older he would really be in the position of one to rip up his draft.

I thought about Rebecca-growing up without me, without a daddy-yes that's right, I knew I wasn't coming back, knew it for sure. Still there and watching the way things were going I thought about what was happening to me, only for a second though, then the bus came.

Lily's POV

M&M was sitting on his bed smiling at me and I was laughing and strumming a guitar lightly, I was singing softly and playing but barley hitting the strings

(Smashing Pumpkins, 'Love')

M&M sighed slightly and I could see him watching me from the corner of his eye as he read the book we had been writing together, the book was just a poem-a long one that fit together to tell a very long story that probably began at the beginning of time, I looked into M&M's deep eyes,

(Smashing Pumpkins, 'Love')

I grinned softly and sang a little louder,

(Smashing Pumpkins, 'Love')

I sighed as he looked at me, "That's good baby-I like it" I smiled, M&M always said encouraging things, that's what I liked about him,

(Smashing Pumpkins, 'Love')

And as I finished and grinned brightly at him he smiled, leaned over, and kissed me.

Steve's POV

She was getting married, wearing a white wedding dress, man did I love her, I could never have her, this was it, I will look one more time, turn around, and it'll be over, NO MORE OBSESSION!

I saw her and suddenly, it was like, I didn't feel anything, not one, not even one. I smiled to myself and headed home, it was finally, finally over.

Pony's POV

"Darry I'm going out tonight!" I yelled, hoping he didn't quiz too much whom with. "Who with?" Oh dammit! "Ummm…. Bryon and his girl, Mark & Kelly, M&M and the other flower girl, Johnny might come-" the minute I said Johnny Justine, whom was sitting right next to me looked up fast. "All right" Darry called "But don't stay out to late" Don't worry I won't, I thought, Em's mum is VERY strict about where she's going and when and how long.

I pulled on some nice pants and a sweater that used to be Soda's, then as I was putting some grease in my hair Johnny walked in, the kid looked bad, to say the least.

Justine looked at him and ran out of the room. He looked at me and fallowed.

Justine's POV

Johnny came up beside me in the backyard, the sun was starting to set-Pony used to love those, he doesn't seem to have time for them anymore though. He wrapped his arms around me and I spun around and stared at him. "What the hell?" I screamed, he stared blankly. "Where have you been-I hear you've been doing some serious smack". He looked at me a little more, "look, I've been out okay? I've been looking things over and trying to find out what the fuck I'm doing man, it's taking a bit, but I'm over all that shit!" I crossed my arms in front me and stared at him desperately "are you?" He nodded and I waited for him to say something else. He didn't.

I kissed him softly on the forehead-"I just want my Johnny back, that's all" I whispered.

Emily's POV

Ponyboy and I walked along and Justine and Johnny walked behind us. They had told us about them going out a while ago, but I couldn't get over it, it was to damn cute! Justine and I were set to sleep over and play Ouija after the date. As we neared to fence to sneak under we saw Mark and Kelly talking and Bryon and Alexis in the corner with their tongues down each other's throats-lovely.

As we all sat down and started to watch the movie I noticed that M&M hadn't showed yet. We were all sitting in a circle…kinda.

Mark had Kelly on his lap and Johnny was beside him with Justine to his right. I was sitting with Pony in the row in front and Bryon and Alexis were making out beside us. I turned around and tried to watch the movie, the guys were all talking and it was beginning to annoy me however so I tuned it out and thought about life instead, only I refuse to do that so basically I sat and thought about nothing.

Alexis's POV

The movie ended hours ago and Bryon and I were sitting in Charlie's car in a field. He was gently kissing my neck and sucking on it, making small red marks with his teeth. I grinned up at him and wrapped my arms around him kissing him again. I could feel his tongue in my mouth, it was very soft. Sighing softly I grinned as he pulled me down, still kissing me, he bored me already, and by tomorrow I would probably bore him, at least this would.

He kissed his way up my check bone and started to kiss the small spots just under my eyes-this guy was weird, something that I liked, VERY much. I grinned and moaned softly leaning over and gently sucking on his neck. Man, this was fun.

Justine's POV

Me and Johnny sat in my room-Emmys was coming over later but her and Pony had decided top get a 'burger' first-whatever. I picked up my guitar, it was one thing that Lily and I Both loved, playing guitar, she was supposedly coming tonight to, the guys were going to a party and we were just going to hang around here.

I picked it up and played one of my most favorite songs ever.

_(she plays hurt by Johnny Cash, Or The Nine Inch Nails)_

When I was done I looked at Johnny and he looked at me and I kissed him, I kissed him long and hard, I kissed him like I had wanted to do it forever, I kissed him intensely and laid him down on the bed and grabbed him and held him so close and just kissed him, forever and forever, or, until we heard a loud "hello" from the hallway, the girls were here.

A/N: okay, so the next chappie will be the sleepover okay? Tim WILL show up again, I swear! And more Darry and Courtney in the next Chappie, plus Two-Bit gets a job! Steve gets a girl! And Dally and Jess come back…sorta! Review! Peace, man.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Chappie seventeen? Wow that's a lot!

Gold-digger-Emmers: Lol, man thanks, sorry but I've been told more than once to stuff it with you and Ponyboy so I got to stop for now, Thanks hope you like this…Peace.

CandieBabie30: Did you write that Summer story? Because I love it! Thanks for the review…glad you feel that way, Peace.

Ponyboyisgaydallyjohnnyrhot: My best friend is in love with Ponyboy, I've been putting too much of him in it though, sorry man. Peace.

And now on to the…Disclaimer! I don't own The Outsiders.

…. And now for chappie seventeen!

Justine's POV

We all sat around my room in our underwear staring at the board. So far we had: watched a movie, talked about guys, did our make-up, talked about guys, pierced Kelly's ears, drank so beer and talked about guys. The sleepover was going good.

Kelly spoke finally "So are we going to play or what?" Lily was watching the board intently and grinning, "let's…I find this kind of stuff very interesting, man" and so we did. We all sat in a circle, Emms on my right, Lily on my left and Kelly opposite me. I watched the board.

_Knock knock_ "who's there?" Lily asked, her eyes looked almost red in the light as she watched the bored and then the pointer moved slowly…. T-I-M. _Tim?_ "As in Tim Sheppard?" Kelly asked, the point moved…. YES. I frowned, it moved slowly across the board. J-U-S-T-I-N-E. I looked over at the board and as if it were being moved…which it was, the point moved towards the heart, Love.

Everyone was watching me, "What do you want?" I breathed, Y-O-U. I sighed and then the candle flickered and died and I could feel something else in the room, no one moved to do anything and I suddenly felt as if the room were lurching and rolling and then he was there, he small smile on his lips. And we were all alone in the big empty room. "Don't be afraid," he told me, I watched him, "I want to tell you something" I nodded my head lightly and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Johnny isn't all you believe, your life is dying, beware" I watched him before the same lurching happened and I was lying on my bed with all the girls around me as well as…Jess? "Jess what are you doing?" "Shush, I'm back" She grinned at me, "we beat their asses back to their sides and came back!" I smiled, that's good.

Courtney's POV

Soda's been gone for a week now and everyone seems to be taking it kind of hard, knowing that at any time he might have to fight. Taylor has moved back in with the baby and she reminds me so much of Maggie. I miss her, I mean, with Darry being the way it is I really haven't had time for myself but I do really miss a lot of things.

We are all currently gathered in the Curtis's living room. Everyone of us. Taylor with Rebecca in her lap, Justine looking at Johnny like she can't quite decide something. Ponyboy with Emily sitting on his lap. Steve and Two-Bit both looking tired and worn out. Dallas and Jess, telling about the fight and Bryon and Mark listening intently while Kelly and Alexis stare out the window, obviously bored.

I sighed and got up, "Justine" she glanced up and I motioned for her to fallow-she did. "Are you okay?" I watched her very intently and she kinda seemed to give in a bit as I watched. "What are you talking about?" "Johnny" I gave her a knowing look. 'Nothings up with that" she said a bit to quickly and ran out. What the hell was up with that I didn't know.

Two-Bit's POV (just for you who thinks that Ponyboy is gay)

I walked down the street towards the dingo with the blood pounding in my ears, man I was so messed up lately. I was doing just that, walking along and not really worrying or thinking about too much when someone reached out and pulled me behind a bush. "Owie!" "Stuff it!" I looked over to see _her_ the reason I was in this whole mess standing over me. "Shannon!" I couldn't even be mad at her-I loved her too much.

She sighed, " listen…Bitz I…I need to talk to you" "so talk" 'I love you, man. It's my mum…you haven't met her, she's insane and controlling, baby, I love you, you know that, I always have, baby, please" she was begging me now and crying, she didn't have to, I loved her already and she knew it, baby she knew it.

Steve's POV

_Dear Diary:_

_I saw her again today, I heard that she was moving soon, I thought I was over her but I wasn't, yet. She just looked to damn beautiful so I had to talk to her. I went over to her and said "hi" and she said "hi" so I said "do you like Elvis" and she said "yea I LOVE Elvis" and we spent forever just walking around talking and then she gave me a kiss on the check, so what if she's married?_

Alexis's POV (just for you man, just for you)

I lay on his bed looking at all his assortment of records, he was more interesting than I had ever thought, I'm a bit of a slut and so I just kind of thought that I'd make him happy then leave, but so far I really didn't want to, leave.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me as he asked "yea just thinking about something" I mumbled. He grinned and walked over and kissed me softly on the check, but I turned my head so it landed on my mouth. I grinned and pulled him down onto the bed on top of me. I smiled at him and sighed, I'm so tired. "Fuck man" I groaned, "I'm so tired now god dammit I'm so fucking tired" I groaned to him, he looked at me with a look in his eyes so I leaned up and kissed him slowly on the lips and pulled him down, he moaned and kissed me lower, down along my collar bone and I groaned.

Pulling back up I kissed him and pulled his shirt off. I ran my hands over his chest and down along his abs. I grinned at him as he tensed up. Kissing me lower and lower I moaned into his mouth "Oh Bryon".

A/N: okay, more Steve, Darry and Two-Bit to come in the next chappie. Peace guys, review, also vote for my high tops –Green or Orange? Orange4 Green6


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: here's eighteen, and to anyone who cares I got the orange high tops!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

X8DramaQueen8X: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chappie.

CandieBabie30: they made you TAKE IT DOWN? Repost it! I LOVED that story! Man, put it back up! Hope you like this chappie.

Chapter nineteen

Lily's POV

I sat beside Justine and watched her; she looked deep in thought,

"What's going on?" She glanced up, saw me, and grinned, "Oh, nothing, just wondering about Johnny" I knew this was serious, "is he okay?"

"He told me that he was off shit……….but I've heard different" I nodded my head, I had heard different too. I knew that he was on shit, he did it with M&M some times, I didn't really approve of that kind of stuff, I knew what that could do to a friendship, I knew what it was doing to Mark and Bryon's, sure after they had confronted one another Mark had said that he would stop, but, I knew that he hadn't.

I nodded again and hugged her "I just don't know what to do" She cried to me "Talk to him, talking is really important, if he loves you as much as you think he does then he'll stop, man" she gave me a look, then, smiled and nodded to "thanks" she left then, and I decided to get going as well.

I stopped at M&M's house and grinned as I climbed through his window, "hey baby" I breathed down his neck as I kissed it softly, "mmmmmmmmmmm you taste good" h grinned at me "do I?" He spun around and kissed the top of my boob, "you do too" I blushed and grinned, I grabbed the guitar and strummed it softly;

(Extraordinary Girl By Greenday)

When I was finished he grinned at me, I love that song, he whispered, before covering my mouth with his and kissing me slowly, pushing me down on the bed and running his hand over my back in circles, I groaned into his mouth as he pushed me down harder onto the bed, I grinned "oh baby" he grinned and I rolled over so that he was lying under me, I smirked at him and broke the kiss.

"Now I'm in control", I drawled, he merely smiled, "I can't wait to see what you do"

Courtney's POV

Everyone was out and Darry was just coming home from work, he came into the kitchen and I grabbed his arm, "We need to talk" he looked at me, "I want you to stop, hitting me isn't making things better and I can see you don't like it, cutting isn't the best thing ever to happen either, okay? So you need to chill, and to do that the two of us are going to Florida okay?" "How will we get the money?" "My grandparents live there so we have some place to stay and they're paying for everything, Two-Bit and Mrs. Carlson have said that they'd come over and help okay? Everything will be fine" With that I grabbed his hand and dragged him to our bedroom to get packed.

Taylor's POV

I wandered around holding my baby, Soda had sent a letter saying that so far everything was fine, he was in a training camp and everything was going okay, I knew that it wasn't. I grinned at her and kissed her softly as I looked at food, Courtney and Darry were leaving so I was going to bring them a cake home, I got a nice chocolate one and bought it, as I was leaving I looked at all the people standing around, all the couples, the lucky shits.

A/N: That may be short, I'm not sure, this story is nowhere near the end anymore, anyways, I hope you liked it, review and Peace!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: chappie eighteen here we go

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

I can't believe they took down the summer story! I loved it! REPOST IT MAN! Also I've toned down on the Ponyboy and Emily scenes to help that person who feels that Ponyboy is gay, I also hope everyone likes this chappie!

Steve's POV

Christine and I had lunch today as 'friends'. Ha! I couldn't stop looking at her, she was so beautiful. We were going to order a milkshake afterwards but I didn't have enough money and she hadn't brought any so we decided to get one and share. We got two straws and both leaned forward to take a drink of the lovely cottony chocolate when, oh wow she was a good kisser…and married! Oh shit! What the fuck was I doing! Wow, she's good, oh well!

Christine's POV

God I'm so mad at Randy. If he could find me now! I think the managers coming over here, "Excuse me" he said in his very annoying voice that sounded like a squeaking pig's. "you can't do that here" Steve looked up from where he was sucking on my neck. "what?" "you. Can't. do. That. Here." he repeated like I was an idiot. Fine! Steve shouted and then he picked me up bridal style and carried me out to his sexy beat up old car. "oh Steve take me" "how 'bout Bucks" "huh?" "get in the damn car!" I climbed in.

And as I sat in the front of the car I watched him for a minute. He was VERY handsome! I watched for minute the way his jaw clenched slowly as he saw shitty drivers. And then I wondered, I thought this was revenge? Do I actually LIKE Steven? I mean, no way, that's so not possible! Or is it? O god, I think it is! We stopped at a red light and he looked over at me, "why are you watching me?" I didn't respond, I simply leaned over and kissed his neck lightly, right above his collar bone, he made a small squeaking gasping noise that resembled something this kid I know, Ponyboy would have done, he liked it

"I can't drive with you doing that" He informed me. "well you'll have to learn" I whispered into his ear and I drew invisible patterns on his chest, he laughed huskily, then moaned as my patterns got lower.

Steve's POV

God! I am so in love with her. I feel like I have known her forever! I couldn't wait to get to Buck Merrill's and totally fuck her brains out. O Shit! How embarrassing, as I was thinking, I got a huge, noticeable errection. "wow, your a whole lotta man there" She commented. Yes, baby, I am, I thought.

Christine's POV

"Steve yes! ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh baby, yes!" he grinned from on top of me, "baby I love you" he managed to grown out, "yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssss" I screamed and as we collapsed onto Buck's bed I mumbled "I love you too, baby" wait….did I? Yes I did! My god! This sucks, suddenly I remembered Randy "Steve, I'm married" "baby," he replied kissing my neck softly, slowly moving down, "I don't care" I'll have to divorce him….after…."ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh baby, baby yes!"

Shannon's POV

The window opened and I couldn't even see who was there before they were laying small kisses on my chest. I knew who it was "Two-Bit!" If my mum sees then she's going to get so mad! "then don't let your mum see" he grinned into my chest and I groaned and pulled his shirt off slowly "Bitz, she'll find out" don't be so afraid of her!" two-Bit stared at me and I sighed as he removed the rest of my clothes, hungry to be closer to me. "baby," I whined, "baby pleas-" Just then the door opened and-

Two-Bits POV

The gun went off five times and then I grabbed Shannon and my clothes and ran out of the house, the crazy women kept firing so I looked for some trees and hid behind them, after both of us got dressed she hit me in the face and screamed "I knew she'd find out!"

Fuck, I hate women!

A/N: that was short but necessary man, very necessary. Anyways review and peace out man!

Next chappie preview:

Darry and Courtney talk! gasps!

Johnny and Justine

A LOT of M&M and Lily

A hint of Bryon and Alexis

What will happen to Christine now

All to come soon in up coming chappies! Stay tuned!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: All right, so here's another update, no one reviews so does anyone even read? If you don't like it please review and tell me that? Okay, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

Darry's POV

I packed up and left, just like that I was gone, with Courtney, yet gone nonetheless. Everyone was going to have too look after one another until I was back, I was worried about this, but Court gave me instructions not to worry about that though, so I was trying not to, note the 'trying'

Jess's POV

As soon as Darry and Courtney left I grinned, the fact that Dally and I were in charge made me laugh, they would have been better off leaving Bitz in charge, him and Shannon, then again, they really weren't the type that should be left in charge.

Currently sitting in the living room was Pony and Emily, Justine, M&M and Lily, Alexis and Bryon. Mark was out doing god knows what, him and his girlfriend, whatever her name had been, were broken up now, and Mark wasn't exactly the cleanest kid to begin with, plus he hated how Bryon spent all his time with Alexis instead of with him.

From inside the room you could hear some sort of conversation bubbling, just then there was a knock on the door, this was strange, nobody except the social worker person knocked on the door-and she wasn't due for another three weeks, it was either a new neighbor or-

"Open up-Police!"

Frowning I opened the door for them. "Hello ma'am, we have been told that you know a Johnny Cade and a Mark Henderson? (I don't remember Mark's last name) I sighed, "Yes, they're friends of ours, are they in some kind of trouble?" "Well yes, they've been arrested for possession" I knew what that meant, Justine came out of the living room then and looked at the cops, then at me "I knew something was up" she said clearly before running out of the house.

Lily's POV

Everyone had suddenly gone quiet and I wasn't sure why, the cops came in then, me and M&M were behind the couch where they couldn't see, I gave Alexis a look and the two of us scrambled out through one of the low-set windows, once out we ran to the lot.

"That was close" M&M stated, what was up with that anyways? I just shrugged, "Johnny and Mark got arrested" a voice said, I spun around and saw Justine sitting there, looking like she was ready to cry. "Oh my god! Justine I'm so sorry I-" "it's okay" she said, I need to go now, tell Dally that I'll be back soon, okay? There's just something that I need to do first". I nodded and she left, I knew what she had to do, she needed to do, no one could stop her from doing it. I turned to M&M, let's go someplace else, and so we started, going some place else, in a whole new direction.

A/N: Now review! I've been kind of sad and haven't been able to think of anything much lately so sorry about the long time in between updates. Peace.


End file.
